Professor and Student
by SisCo Kid
Summary: The relationship between the world famous Auron and the first Al Bhed student to attend Bevelle University.
1. The Sleeping Student

SisCoKid: With Final Fantasy 13 coming out and all, I had one of my favorite couples on my mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

It was that girl again, the same one who always ended up asleep by the end of his lectures. She usually woke up when the rest of the class started to shuffle about after being dismissed, not today apparently. Only two weeks of classes had past and he already considered her a lost cause. A student who came, but received nothing in return. These types of students confused him. It didn't bother him much, as long as she attended class, he didn't have to drop her and her money still funded the school. He looked down at his expensive grey suit and smirked. There was a bonus to sucking these college students dry.

He started straighten up his desk.

Whether the girl passed or not was none of his business, he was a professor, not a baby sitter. It was his job to teach, do a darn good job of it, receive tenure and continue doing a good job. Unlike Jecht, who saw tenure as a means to be lazy. Tenure would prove easy though, considering who the president of the university was.

Auron finished cleaning up his desk and was all for walking out of the classroom and leaving the girl to slumber. After all, it wasn't his problem if she missed all her classes because she decided to sleep through one. Something called his consciousness kicked him and he found himself walking up the stairs of the class to where the girl was sleeping. 'Uncommitted.' He thought bitterly to himself, noting she was in the very back in the highest row next to the door. Auron wasn't a fan of the lecture style classrooms, but no other class could fit the number of students who wanted to take his course. It was what happened when the world famous monster hunter started teaching. He figured, the world would be better off if more people knew the difference between monsters and how to most effectively avoid battle altogether, or fight if need be.

Now at her seat, Auron finally got a closer look of the girl. The first thing that struck him as odd was the tan, contrasting the pale skin of the rest of the population this time of the year, it was nearing winter after all. It was a wonder what shadows could hide when somebody was sitting far enough away. His class had only met four times, but he already noticed the girls creativity with her blond lockes of hair. They were never the same any given day she attended his class. Today they were tied back into two long ponytails with pink feathers at the end. She was wearing a bright orange sleeveless shirt and tight blue jeans. It was a mystery to him why such a frail looking girl would take his class.

Auron wasn't an arrogant man, but he was aware of the fact that he was a desirable man to the female population. Maybe thats why this girl attended his class, but ended up bored once she listened to him talk about monsters.

He shook her awake with this in mind. She woke with a start, hitting his hand before he could retract it. 'Shes fast.' The first thing he observed was that the face matched the body. She was a beautiful young lady, it was sad that she wasn't applying herself though.

'What!' Auron failed to conceal his shock as he peered into her swirling green eyes. He knew about the restriction of the Al Bhed people being uplifted at the school, but nobody told him any actually came. To his luck, she was still in a state of confusion. He worked to regain his composure, her nationality would not save her from his irritation. She looked from side to side, checked her watch, then past him and down to his desk before finally looking him in the eyes with a look of shock. He imagined he knew the swear word going through her mind at the moment.

She bounced out of her chair and rushed to put her note book and pen into her side pack, then she bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so so sorry professor Auron! It won't happen again, I swear!" She spoke as if she was on a five second time limit. It took Auron a few seconds just to decipher what she said. He gave her a stern look.

"Its hard to believe that when you sleep in my class every Tuesday and Thursday." He replied coolly, she would get no sympathy.

Her mouth hung agape for a moment as she search for an excuse.

"Um..thats because..." She didn't get to finish.

"Don't bother with the excuses. If you don't want to be here, why come? Why waste your money?" Auron stood with his arms crossed.

She looked down and didn't respond.

"I came up here to wake you up today, so that you wouldn't miss anymore class, assuming that you don't sleep in them as well." He walked to the door and held it open. "Get to class and don't expect me to do this again."

"Thank you." She bowed at him again, before hurrying out of the door.

Auron mentally slapped himself when he realized he was watching her leave. 'Student!' His mind screamed. This was the first time he had to remind himself that and hopefully the last. He couldn't see her returning after this incident. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. Braska probably wouldn't be happy with him scolding one of the schools probably only Al Bhed students, but Auron couldn't help the way he was. He saw a path and went forward with it. No second thoughts, that why he was so successful with monsters, fear never hindered his speed or skill.

He stood up straight and started his journey for his office. He was a part of his own department. Bevelle University never had such a teacher as him, so they never had such a department. So his office, was literally, his office. That was one thing Auron loved to rub in Jechts face when Jechts ego was getting too big.

0-0-0-0

"Aww man! Aww man! Aww man!" Rikku mumbled to herself as she stood with her forehead planted against the wall outside the door of her next class. She was late, but that wasn't bothering her too much. What was bother her was the fact that she was viewed as nothing but a sleeping idiot to probably the most awesome person in Spira. She puffed her cheeks out. 'He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. 'Jerk!' Her cheeks deflated as she put more thought to his actions. She was in fact sleeping in his class and had been every lesson, he did have a right to be irritated.

She huffed and jumped back off the wall. It was all just so boring though. He was going over such basic things, things she had seen and fought before while traveling around the world with her family. It was doing first grade math while taking classes for a doctorate. She understood the need for it though. It was information that the majority of that class needed to know, otherwise when they start traveling places on their own or in small groups, they would be destroyed.

Rikku received a glare from the professor as she entered the classroom and made her way to a free desk. Advanced Chemistry 2. Also a class that she found herself sleeping in. She would show them though, this teacher and Professor Auron. She planned to blow their test out of the water. The first and only Al Bhed attending Bevelle University and she was going to be at the top....Her face was close to making permanent contact with her desk.

"AH!" She yelped after being nailed in the forehead by a piece of paper. She nodded apologetically at the professor before finding a note on the ground next to her. She opened it up to see a message in decorative cursive.

Stay awake!

She searched the front half of the class and located Lulu. She willed for the intensity of her glare to pick up Lulus attention. Lulu glanced back and smirked before going back to taking notes.

Rikki decided to follow Lulus actions and took a shot at taking notes.

It failed. After five minutes, she noticed her notes morphing into a picture of a stick figure wielding a big sword. Rikku shut her notebook, crossed her arms ontop her desk, and then rested her head. Her mind kept wondering back to her encounter with Professor Auron. She never imagined how handsome he looked up close. The long jet black hair pulled in a pontail and his brown eyes. The suit hardly hid the muscles he had to have under it.

'No! Thats my teacher! Bad! Bad! Bad!'

"OWWY!" Rikku yelled as she grabbed her side. It felt like someone just stuck a sword into her side. She looked up and noticed the class was empty except for Lulu, who was standing with a small doll in her arms. Rikku could swear there was a tiny smile on her face.

'How does she do that?' Rikku wondered. She stood up and put her notebook with a stick figure of Professor Auron into her side pack.

"I'll find out how you do that someday!" She whined to Lulu as they left the class together.

Lulu raised an eyebrow at her Al Bhed friend.

"I see your sleeping problem persisted, even when I warned you." Lulu stated, ignoring what Rikku just said. Rikku already knew it was impossible to get anything out of Lulu, so she decided to go along with her.

"But its so easy! I learned most of this stuff when I was eight!" She exclaimed, holding up eight fingers to exaggerate her point. It wasn't a lie either. Her parents noticed her brilliance at a young age and taught her multiple things continuously during their travels on the airship.

"We'll see about that soon enough, wont we?"

The both of them generated a lot of attention as they walked the halls, more towards Rikku than Lulu. Wakka made it a known point not to mess with her and not because he do anything. He feared for them because he knew what his girlfriend was capable of. Rikku rolled her eyes. 'They probably wouldn't think the same if they knew I was Al Bhed.' It was strange. She figured people would notice right off the back from one glance. After all, who had a tan this time of the year? They didn't though and it made life much easier. She had friends and all but one of them could accept her. Wakka was the only one too stuck in the teachings of Yevon. Lulu reassured her that Wakka would come along in time and when Lulu said something, she believed it.

Rikku and Lulu made their way across campus to the Bevelle University Blitzball stadium. Besides for the chapel, it was the pride of the school. As they got closer, Rikku saw the teams coach talking to professor Auron. She observed the way they interacted with each other and it struck her as odd. How could two drastically different people get along. She was friends with the coach's son and had visited the house twice thus far. From what she'd seen of Coach Jecht, it didn't seem like his attitude would meld well with that of Professor Aurons.

She felt like a pair of eyes were watching her. She couldn't be sure, but as Lulu and her walked into the stadium, it felt like someone was watching her, observing her. Yes, it was true that she got a lot of looks, but this felt different.

It never crossed her mind to check the man standing and conversing with coach Jecht. The man whose eyes were concealed by shades and who she never would of expected to give her a second glance.

Lulu noticed though.

"That man was staring at you." She stated with a little edge to her voice.

"What! Who? Which one?" Rikku looked back outside at the two men talking.

Lulu turned her around.

"The one talking to Tidus's father, hes wearing the shades. A little too old to be looking at college girls in my opinion. Lech!"

Rikku saw the scowl on her friends face and decided not to get it aimed at herself.

'Why would he be looking at me?' He didn't come off as that sort of man. Rumors claimed that he turned down the hand of the most beautiful woman in Spira, the daughter of the High Priest. If that was true, then Lulu clearly must of been mistaken. His standards were far too high.

But someone was staring at her and there weren't that many other people around.

Rikku shrugged. even if he was staring at her, maybe he was just telling Jecht about his infamous sleeping student.

"RIKKU! LULU!" The both of them looked up to see Tidus standing on the edge of the arena. He pointed to where Yuna sat in the stands before jumping in.

Wakka swam by the edge and blew a kiss to Lulu.

Lulu seemed to ignore him, but Rikku caught the corners of her lips lift.

They climbed the stands up to Yuna.

"YUNIE!" Rikku charge forward for a hug. Lulu nodded her greeting and took a seat on one side of Yuna, Rikku sat on the otherside.

"How was the day for you two?" Yuna asked with a gentle smile on her face. Lulu answered before Rikku could.

"My day was just fine, but it appears your cousin slept through hers yet again." Rikku gave Lulu a look of betrayal and then turned to her cousin who didn't look to happy.

"Rikku! You can't keep sleeping in class. Your father told me not to let you slack off!" Yuna gave Rikku a stern look.

Rikku hung her head. It was one thing to get a stern look from her father, but it was killer from Yuna because she was only that way out of love. Rikku peaked back up.

"Love you."

"I love you too, but thats not going to keep you awake in class is it." She sat with her arms crossed.

Rikku threw her arms up.

"Geez! Come on you guys! Give me a break, I can't stay awake when everything I'm learning isn't challenging me."

Yuna pulled Rikkus head intp her chest and gave her a hug. Yuna wasn't known for her lasting anger.

"Are you sure thats why your falling alseep?" She asked with a soft voice. Rikku lifted her head up, with a smile brightning her face.

"Of course! You guys will see, just wait until I take my first test!" Rikku made puppy eyes for added affect. Lulu looked away in time to dodge them. Yuna was caught and succumbed to them.

"Okay." Yuna smiled while Lulu shook her head.

Rikku saw this as an opportunity to change the subject and leaped on it.

"So, whats the plan for this weekend?" Rikku noticed Yuna and Lulu look at each other with unease. Rikku narrowed her eyes. Lulu decided to answer, she knew Yuna sucked when it came to conveying bad news.

"Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, and I are all planing a double date for before and after the teams away game this weekend." Lulu saw the look on Rikkus face and her heart softened. "Sorry."

Yuna rubbed her cousins thigh.

"Come on Rikku! This is a big city and I'm sure you'll find plenty of things to do while we're gone."

Rikku couldn't stay mad at that voice and she didn't want to find out what happens to anyone who tried to be mad a Lulu.

Rikku pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright I'll find something to do this weekend. Operation Weekend, underway!"

"We still have classes on tomorrow, you know that todays Thursday right?" Lulu reminded her.

Yuna laughed as Rikku hung her head.

'Darnit.'

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid:Note! I've made Auron 27 in this fic, so imagine the way he looked in the spheres from the past and not the Auron we all know from the present. Braska and Jecht will still be around 35 for obvious reasons.

This was pretty fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well!


	2. Drunken Encounter

SisCoKid: Back by popular demand! ....or rather because my boredom in class.....

Thanks for the reviews!

Oh and tell me if you see any major errors please! I lack an editor thses days and an extra pair of eyes is always awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

If there was one emotion Rikku was familiar with the most, it was boredom. It wasn't exactly a secret; she grew up close to her family and always being surrounded by people. That type of community was normal for her, so boredom came easy when she was on her own. She wasn't the type that could sit quietly and contemplate life and she wasn't going to try and be. She was a social butterfly and she was going to force her way into a group of people to hang out with for the weekend.

Rikku set her face with a look of determination, which aroused curious stares from the people walking in the opposing direction. 'Oops!' she thought as she relaxed her face. 'That's no way to meet people.' Rikku walked, looking this way and that way, searching for people in her age group. It was proving harder than she originally thought, Bevelle being such a giant of a city didn't help much. There was also that fact that she'd never visited here before her and Yuna moved into Lulus condo with two and a half weeks ago. Bevelle was definitely a place the Al Bhed avoided. She stopped and hung her head to the ground. It was lonely being the only Al Bhed, it was weird being totally isolated from the culture she was raised in. Not being able to speak in her native language because fear of persecution.

"No!" She exclaimed as she took off running. She couldn't think of such things. She just had to keep going forward, she would find people to distract her from such thoughts, she just had to find where college students hangout.

To her luck, she stumbled upon a billboard full of advertisements, old and new. Coffee shops, a music festival, local bands playing, a women's spa. Rikku reached up and tore off the advertisement for the music festival and took off running again. After reading the directions, she stopped and turned around. She vaguely knew where her destination was. She turned heads as she bounced from one street to the next. Her green shorts and orange top was more than enough to catch the eye of any man and some women.

After many detours, dead ends, and various pit stops, Rikku finally found what she was looking for. She could hear the sound of guitar and vocals in the distance. It was now becoming more focused and the lyrics easier to hear the closer she got.

It was a large park within the city. Tall brick walls fenced in the entire area. Rikku found the first gate and entered into an area of green fields and where trees were everywhere. People as young as ten walked on ahead of her to where she assumed the concerts were being held. The further she walked into the park, the louder and more crowded it got. Soon, she felt like one in a million as she stood shoulder to shoulder with people, slowly cramming more into the crowd. The smell of human sweat and body odor invading her nostril, but it was easy to ignore such things with the pump of adrenaline the music instilled in people.

Before long Rikku found herself dancing and scream along with the rest of the crowd. True, she didn't find a group of people to hang out with, but this was an awesome substitute for the time being.

0-0-0-0

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Auron jumped out of his bed and stood in a readied battle position. Years of traveling alone in the wild had developed in him an overreaction to battle. It proved useful in the past, but now, it only served to make him feel stupid as he stood in the middle of his bedroom with only a pair of boxers on and head full of bed hair.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Auron relaxed, realizing it was only someone at the door. He scowled a very rude person. Who in their right mind was trying to punch a hole through his door at this time of day? Auron threw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt before jogging to the front door of his apartment, unshaven and with hair still a mess.

He opened his door to a Jecht who was standing with his hands on his hips and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hows my buddy Auron doing!" He greeted.

Auron hung on his doorsill, a glare on his face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out of town?"

Jecht laughed, patted his friend on the shoulder and pushed past Auron to enter the apartment.

"Mercy ruling, we we're beating the other team too bad and they quit early. I decided to head back home and celebrate with the only man I know who can hold his liquor as well as I can."

Auron shut his door and followed Jecht into the living room. Jecht was lounging in his lazy boy.

"How long have you been asleep? Looks like this hunt took a lot out of you." Jecht asked as he observed the slight bags under his friend's eyes.

Auron shrugged as he took a seat for himself. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It took longer than usually. This monster was pretty intelligent, so it took me a while to track down. I just got back last night and was expecting to sleep until tomorrow morning." He was now glaring at Jecht again. Auron may be a teacher now days, but that didn't keep him from going off and hunting monsters from time to time. Especially when word got out about a monster taking lives. It was tiring business. These monsters were sometimes in far places and he always had to make it back to the university before his classes. He hated his sleep being disturbed, especially by a particular boastful man who only wanted to out drink him.

Jecht waved it off.

"You know what you need?"

"I can only guess." Auron rolled his eyes as he got up and made his way to the kitchen area. He started preparing some coffee. With the way things were going, he highly doubted he would get back to sleep anytime soon.

"You need a drink my friend. What else were you planning to do tonight?" Jecht regretted his last choice of words after seeing his friends reaction.

"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up, but come on now. Your awake and should enjoy a night out." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, it's not like you have much else of a social life."

Auron set his jaw. That one struck deep. Though he liked to ignore the fact, he was twenty seven, unmarried, and just about friendless. As much as he busied himself with school work and monster hunting, there was always an emptiness he could not ignore.

He unfolded his arms and exhaled through his nostrils. He looked over at Jecht.

"Prepare this coffee for me, I'll go get ready." Maybe the loud man was right, maybe a little drinking would do him good.

0-0-0-0

Rikku sat alone with her knees held close to her chest, hot and sweaty. She was in the shade beside a tent full of people eating and drinking. Everyone was mulling about, trying to figure out what to do for the hour before the next few acts perform. Rikku realized all too late that she only had plastic and no paper money, meaning her money was no good here.

She rest there a while before she notice a group of people walking up to her. Four guys and three girls, they looked to be fellow college student. One of the males tossed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you!" Rikku exclaimed, downing the bottle in seconds.

The group got up close and then stopped. Some smiled, other watched, observing to see if she was alright. They were all dressed rather modestly even though it was hot outside.

"How long have been out here to get a tan like that?" One of the girls asked. Rikku decided that she didn't like the way the girls were looking at her. It was as if they were judging her just because of the clothes she was wearing.

"Come guys! Stop that. Let's not scare off someone before we even get to know her." He reached his hand out. "My names Ban."

She reached up and allowed him to pull her up off the ground, a smile on her face.

"I'm Rikku!" She exclaimed, overjoyed for one, having water and second, making some new friends.

Ban sat one hand on her shoulder and pointed to each of his friends, naming them off.

"Yu, Gan, Belge, Logos, Reuben, and Kaeli." Rikku noted that the guys waved, but the girls simply nodded.

"I've seen you around campus, so you can join us if you want?"

Rikku saw no reason to reject the invitation. They asked her questions, many of which she could not answer, as they made their way to get close to a stage where the next act would be playing. Now was the best time to go because a majority of the people were still lazing about around the park. The group got as close as they could and camped out, sitting in a big circle. Rikku looked on with confusion as the rest of the group wore expectant smiles.

"Played signs before Rikku?" Ban asked.

Rikku shook her head.

"Everybody starts out by creating their own sign. That person does there sign then passes it to whoever they want and the next person has to do their own sign and the next persons sign and so on and so on until somebody messes up. Are you game?"

"For sure!"

Rikku was quite terrible at the game, but continued to play. It was better than sitting alone and they weren't a bad crowd to be around. The girls just wouldn't open up to her though. One in particular, the Kaeli girl was always staring at her. Rikku worked to ignore the stares and enjoy herself.

They ended the game when the next act was setting up.

Ban yelled for them all to hold hands and brace for the crowd rush, which came stampeding moments later. It was intense, but they all ended up staying together for the concert.

It was all pretty good, but at one point she was knocked to the ground. A hand shot down and helped her up. It was kaeli, after pulling her up she stared really hard into Rikku's eyes. Rikku didn't realize what she was doing at first and was slow to react.

'She knows.' Rikku thanked her and turned away to listening to the music.

For the rest of the concert Rikku couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. It didn't help that Kaeli would not stop looking at her either.

After the festival was over, the girls went off for a restroom break. Rikku decided to stay with the dudes and talk. She never realized talking with new people would be this hard. They were constantly asking her questions that she had to dodge. There was now also the tension of that girl knowing about her.

"So you grew up all over the place. Must of been tiring always walking."

Rikku nodded slowly. 'Not quite.'

"Yea, we were always moving...."

Rikku continued to answer question after question and before she knew it, the girl were back and they were walking the streets of Bevelle.

0-0-0-0

'I let that idiot get me drunk.....' Auron thought to himself, or so he thought. He was having a hard time staying balance. Jecht stood beside him with a jubilant look on his face.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot eh?" Jecht asked before bursting in to fits of laughter.

Auron covered his ears. He already found Jecht annoying when he was sober, his annoyance was only amplified by his drunkenness. He wobbled back and forth, failing miserably to locate his center of balance. 'I'm going to...kill him when I'm sober. I'll kill him.'

Jecht laughed again, patting Auron on his shoulders. Auron grimaced, realizing he was still thinking out loud. He assumed it to be a drunken tendency of his, but he would probably not remember it by the morning. He glanced over at Jecht. 'Neither will he.'

"Man! You're a riot when you're drunk! Your one who can hold his liquor though....I wasn't positive I would be the last one standing......" Jecht fell backwards, falling unconscious on the ground.

It took a second for a red flag to go off in Auron's head and alert him that Jecht wasn't going to stand back up.

"Never again." He state as he bent down to pick up his friend. Whether he was talking about getting drunk or carrying Jecht, the world will never know.

Auron stumbled down the streets of Bevelle with his friend in his arms. Jecht was already a heavy person, Auron lacking the focus to find his center of gravity didn't help the fact.

0-0-0-0

They were taking a short cut down an alleyway when Rikku noticed the girls were nowhere to be seen.

Rikku mentally kicked herself for not realizing the trap set up for her sooner. There was no backtracking now though, only a fool dwelled in the past. Her problem now was the four men standing before her with hatred in her eyes. She knew that hatred; it was a foolish prejudice against her people. Empty hatred that was passed on from the parents to their children.

"I'm guessing that you guys know I'm Al Bhed." Rikku liked to get directly to the point; or rather she just sucked with secrets. She didn't like this. Yes, it was true that she could take down monsters any day of the week. These were her fellow classmates though and she already received warning from her uncle not to cause trouble. Something about making a good name for the Al Bhed so more of her kind would feel welcome to attend the school.

Ban smiled.

"I never would have guess. Neither did any of these guys, but Kaeli was suspicious from the start. You see, she has seen Al Bhed before. Your all year round tans and swirling pupils." He grimaced and shook his head. "To think we extended our kindness to a heathen who disobeys Yevon."

If it was possible, the hatred in their eyes intensified.

"Everybody heard the rumors about a, a heathen attending our school." He practically spat the last part out. "But how could someone as odd as you slip under the scale? How could we let one of your kind walk our halls and destroy the purity of our school?"

Rikki didn't know from whom, but somehow there was now spit on her face.

"Aww! Thats just sick!" She wiped at it to clean her face off.

Rikku wasn't mad at first, but she was definitely was now. These bastards were going down.

"Oh, so she has some fight after all. Alright guys, let's show this heathen what we do to those that defile our home."

She knew what the smiles on their face implied and she would be damned if she allowed them to have their way.

Before the action even started, two of the guys collapsed to the ground. The other two turned in time to have their faces punched in, joining their friends on the ground. A man stood behind them, relaxing from his fighting stance. Black shoes, black pants, black dress shirt, and black shades. Rikku observed the ponytail and knew it couldn't be anybody else.

"Professor?"

Sure enough, Auron walked foreword, stepping over the down bodies. They wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. She wanted to believe that he recognized her, but out of all the students he saw on a daily basis, she doubt he would remember her just for sleeping in her class.

Rikku failed to raise her guard as Auron made his way closer and closer. She didn't realized that while he was her teacher, he was also very much a man that she was now alone with in a desolate alley way. Suspicion didn't rear its head until he was way too close for comfort and he had already circle a strong arm around her pulling her close and the smell of alcohol was practically pouring off of him.

Now she was alarmed, but not scared for some reason. Maybe it was the grin on his face, or the hand caressing her face that made her feel more welcome in his arms.

Her heart skipped a beat and then quickened as he lowered his face to hers, stealing her lips with his own. Rikku didn't respond as he toyed with her lower lip, rubbing up and down her back with his hands. The temperature in her body was rising significantly, She also felt like her heart was about to burst. Her body began to react on its own. Her hands slowly made their way to his shoulders and before she knew it, her lips were responding to his and they were now wrestling.

A block didn't go off in her brain until she felt his tongue pushing against her teeth, trying to get into her mouth. He was being quite persistent about it too, but while she was too weak to stop the kiss so far, she could control this element. She would not allow that kind of kiss.

One of his hands slowly traveled down her back and groped her butt. She jumped in surprise, opening her mouth up to yelp. This was the opening he was looking for as his tongue met hers. Whatever mental block she had was instantly destroyed as she joined him in the tongue war. His hand still lingered on her bottom as he deepened the kiss. Rikku soon noticed a developing bulge in his pants that was becoming more firm and pushing into her. At one time this would of alarmed her, but she didn't care anymore. Auron was one damn good kisser and she didn't want to see an end to it anytime soon.

Auron shoved her away abruptly, holding her arms reach away. Rikku knew that she would be back on him if he wasn't holding her back. He took one hand off of her to remove his shades. The look in his eyes was pure horror as he registered who she was.

"Student!!!" He repeated this again quietly under his breath.

Rikku cocked her head to the side as he released her and turned away in a single motion. He had to catch himself from falling over. Then he continued on his way, stumbling every so and so. He stopped at the end of the alley to pick up what looked like the unconscious body of Tidus's dad.

After Auron exited the alley and turned the corner, Rikku dropped to her knees while grasping her heart. One hand slowly reached up and touched her lips.

"Kiss...." She began to blush as realization hit her.

"That was my first kiss!"

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Sorry if that was too much for some people. I just felt that I never put much detail into kisses when I put them into my stories. Plus I decided that a drunken Auron would be a passionate kisser. *shrug*


End file.
